Xenonile
The Xenonile is a Bird Wyvern distantly related to Velocidrome. Description The Xenonile has a typical Raptorial Bird Wyvern body build, with white scales and light blue stripes around its back, it sports transparent crystals in its body, around its back, in the forearms, neck and also one as a crest, these are connected to their inner bodies to be filled with a special gas that glows white/light blue, it can be hunted starting at High Rank. In G-Rank the light blue glows and gas change to a light pink, while an Overdrive Xenonile has red gas and glows. Recent studies have proposed the idea of the G-Rank and Overdrive Xenoniles being a different species, they are currently known unofficially as Xenonile (High Rank), Argonine (G-Rank) and Neonile (Overdrive). Behavior It is usually seen engaging in activities common to all Raptors, scavenging, attacking prey and controlling its area, but unlike other raptors it does not form packs. It's presence is known because of the damage to nature the gas causes, after some seconds have passed the gas starts turning into a hot liquid substance that corrodes and melts most materials, except for the Xenonile's own body, since it is seen having this liquid substance instead of normal saliva. Gasblight Gasblight makes the hunter and other living beings lose health gradually without being able to recover it, to cure one must use a special lotion that stops the hot liquid and restores a part of the lost health, or use Nutrient-rich items to keep health controlled. Attacks Having most Drome-type attacks, such as pouncing and bitting, it also has its own set of moves. *Glowing Vomit: Stands up and "Vomits" a bunch of the glowing gas and liquid over a distance. *Hyper Run: If its target gets too far away it will start running towards it and after a few seconds it will emit a small flash and increase its running speed considerably. *Explosion: Usually done when hungry, if the target is directly in front of it, it will swiftly let out a bit of the glowing gas which explodes after a few seconds, this move usually hurts a high rank Xenonile. G-Rank Moves: *Short Laser: A short laser comes out from its mouth while it weaves its head around. *Long Laser: A longer laser with a noticeable cooldown, while it may be easy to avoid, getting hit by it inflicts a severe blight. *Gas Jump: While jumping over a great distance it will propel itself by releasing gas. *Mini Nova: Xenonile glows for a moment and then releases a barrage of lasers, gas and liquid from around its entire body. Overdrive Moves: *Super Rage Mode: Emits a roar that can only be blocked with High Grade Earplugs and starts glowing crimson red from all its crystals and its mouth will have gas coming out. *Laser Bolt: Shoots several lasers at great speeds. *Super Nova: Similar to the Mini Nova but much more destructive, causing explosions around. *Extreme Blade: Pounces on the target while releasing gas and lasers out of its arms. *Hyperdrive: When two thirds of its health are gone, it will lock into Hyperdrive mode, making its glow a darker shade of red, its skin black with red stripes and increasing its speed and damage considerably. Trivia *The names are based on Noble Gases: Xenon, Argon and Neon. *This is probably the most well-known Super Predator class monster as it is not as rare as other Super Predators. *There are reports of a pure white variant, while the guild is facing other Super Predators to dedicate a full study, it is nevertheless considered real and named "Kryptonile". Category:Monster Creation